


Soul Calibur V- Episode VI

by TheThirdCharles



Series: Soul Calibur V [6]
Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Gen, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirdCharles/pseuds/TheThirdCharles
Summary: Zwei gets into a predicament, Viola sees a plot, and Pat learns about reptiles.





	Soul Calibur V- Episode VI

Soul Calibur V Episode 6

Ext. Rows of cloaked men, the tall ones, standing proudly with hands locked in prayer, in dark purple and the shorter in black robes, hunched in poor posture with armor covering their skin, drift down the dirt road to the trading post. The taller ones with proper posture chant in a way that sounds like a more sinister offshoot of Latin. Some of the short ones hold tall lanterns and lead the way. The shorter caste of the sect holds shields and one-handed weapons, most commonly hatchets and short-swords. They all move at a confident, self-important gait. They are Fygul Cestemus, a cult and offshoot of the malfested.

The sound of a blunderbuss goes off in the distance. The second tall man from the front, GALEEN, the leader of the group, a man in his fifties, and with a head and beard of gray curly hair, tilts his head up to look for the source. He chuckles to himself as he lowers his head to continue the chant. As they approach the Trading Post, the DOORMEN, two of Thaler's employees, tall men each wielding a battle axe in plate mail lined with fur, bow briefly and open the double doors to the Trading Post. As they start entering, VIOLA peeks out from behind the corner of the building, greatly concerned by their presence. CULTIST ENVOY, a cultist with a hood covering his eyeline-up, steps up to THALER SOLDIER, a slightly nervous man, smaller than the Doormen.

THALER SOLDIER  
Esteemed guests, once again, it's an honor to-

CULTIST ENVOY  
Where is Thaler. He was to see to our deal in person.

THALER SOLDIER  
He's been preoccupied, but in a moment you'll be glad you let him take care of this problem. It's bound to be the finest specimen we've ever given procured for you.

INT. Thaler's office from the previous episode. ZWEI throws his sword at Thaler as Thaler fires his blunderbuss. Zwei's sword grazes Thaler's arm, throwing off his aim a bit.

ZWEI  
Block!

Ein materializes over Zwei, getting ready to block the shot and bracing himself. Ein starts to flinch, coughing up blood in surprise, which confuses Zwei.

ZWEI  
Ein?!

Thaler smiles as the blunderbuss goes off. Ein mostly blocks it, but whimpers as he disappears and Zwei is sent flying back, injured by what Ein couldn't block, sending him crashing right next to the fireplace, cracking part of the ivory frame. Zwei struggles to his feet, shot in a couple places by the scatter-shot, though none that deeply.

ZWEI  
What did you do to him?!

THALER  
Remember how I said it was goldschlager? That was silver, my lupine friend. I've fought enough of your kind to know how to hit them before they can strike back. He's a strong one. Most of them don't survive a shot of that where their materializing guts end up. We might have to pour the rest of the bottle down your throat.

ZWEI  
You sick bastard!

Zwei starts to run at Thaler, but stops short and slides back when FLAMBERGE cleaves down his flamberge at Zwei, cutting a scar in the floor. Zwei tackles him, slamming Flamberge's head into the ground. Zwei raises Flamberge's head for another slam when Flamberge chops him in the throat with the blunt hilt of his sword. Zwei stumbles back, near the liquor cabinet and grabs an expensive bottle of what appears to be Jaeger. Flamberge gets to his feet, and gives Zwei a hay-maker with his left hand. Zwei turns as he falls uppercutting Flamberge with the bottle, breaking it on his jaw, dousing Flamberge's head with Jaeger. Zwei catches himself mid-fall, regaining his balance, which he transfers into a drop-kick, sending Flamberge spiraling towards the fireplace. Flamberge's long hair catches on fire. Flamberge silently scrambles to put it out, wincing as his head starts to catch, drawing a dagger. Zwei eases himself to his feet, leaning on a wall. Thaler hits him in the back with the stock of his gun and Zwei falls down. As Zwei starts to get up, Thaler puts a boot on his chest and pours more of the silver drink on him. Zwei cringes. Flamberge walks back to Zwei, his hair cut and face a bit burned. He managed to put out the fire before it did too much damage, but he was left with some burns serious enough that they won't heal entirely. He's accordingly furious.

THALER  
Now you've gone and upset my associate, Flamberge. I can't say I envy you, and I'd imagine he has a couple of feelings he'd like to express to you.

ZWEI  
I figured it went with that cute little fire motif he had going on. What? Not a fan?

Thaler throws Zwei to his feet. Zwei stumbles, trying to get into a stance but is too fatigued to recover immediately. Flamberge cleaves his sword at Zwei, who cringes. Ein materializes howling in pain to take the hit as the silver burns him.

ZWEI  
EIN, NO!

The next swing comes at Zwei.

ZWEI  
Go the hell away!

Ein listens, disappearing as Zwei is caught by the sword across his chest. Zwei stumbles through the doors to Thaler's office and into the main hall balcony. Zwei, sword stuck in him a bit, pulls Flamberge in close. He punches him in the burned side of his face, Flamberge flinching but not falling. Flamberge knees Zwei in a bullet wound left by what little of the blunderbuss got past Ein. Zwei cringes.

THALER  
Flamberge, aside.

ZWEI  
What? Gonna fight your own battle now?

Flamberge moves aside as Thaler levels the blunderbuss, now reloaded, for a second shot. Zwei's eyes widen.

THALER  
No, that, sadly for you, is already over.

Thaler blasts the blunderbuss. Ein materializes to absorb most of the hit, burned and bloodied as the silver starts to burn him again. Ein and Zwei are shot, breaking through the banister to land on the ground floor, one story down, unable to stand. He looks up to see a flood of Fygul Cestemus surrounding him as Four THALER SOLDIERS run to stand him up and restrain him. The Cultists are legitimately impressed.

CULTIST ENVOY  
It seems your impoliteness went to a worthy cause. It is more than forgiven, mister Thaler.

THALER  
As I thought. It's a good thing he happened by tonight. I don't have much experience holding these wolves prisoner if you know what I mean.

CULTIST ENVOY  
Indeed. Any other subjects since last week?

THALER  
Of course. In the cellar.

Galeen nods to 1 tall and 2 short cultists, the tall ones called CULTISTS and the short ones called LACERTAE at the middle of their line. They bow in return and start to descend the stairs, but stop short. PAT listens from downstairs, hiding around the corner at the bottom of the stairs.

CULTIST ENVOY  
Your usual guard isn't by the door.

THALER  
The wolf wasn't easy to apprehend. I wanted some backup.

ZWEI  
Backup? He did the fighting, you scum. You just did the poisoning and shot me like the coward you are. Say what you will about your friend, but he did the heavy lifting.

Flamberge angrily walks up to Zwei and puts his hand on one of Zwei's bullet wounds, pushing on it.

ZWEI  
Can't even take a compliment- BASTARD! THAT HURTS!

Thaler motions to Flamberge, who leads 2 Lacertae and 1 Cultist down the stairs. Pat waits at the bottom, speaking to the PRISONERS.

PAT  
How many are there?

PRISONER  
Well over twenty from what the guards say.

PAT  
Well, I can't just let them take you and Zwei.

PRISONER  
Two what?

PAT  
Huh?

PRISONER  
You said "zwei". Two what?

PAT  
No, that's his name.

PRISONER  
Then who's "ein"?

PAT  
An inter-dimensional wolf.

PRISONER  
Ah. You sure you didn't just get drunk and stumble down here by accident?

PAT  
No, really, I'm trying here. Damn it, wherever she is, I could really use Viola's help right now.

PRISONER 2  
Viola being the instrument?

PAT  
No, also a person. Equally high strung, though.

PRISONER  
Naturally. I'm beginning to think you're crazy. Sorry, kid, but you're not making it out of this basement.

PAT  
We'll see.

The Lacertae walk down the stairs. Pat ambushes them when they reach the bottom, but they are ready for him. Lacertae 1 blocks his swing with its small shield and Lacertae 2, holding a duo of curved short-swords, leaps at Pat. Pat is caught off guard and ducks. Lacertae 2 jumps over him, landing on spry, strong but symmetrically deformed legs. It brings up its two swords to slash at Pat, and Pat prepares his shield. Pat blocks the flurry of hits, but Lacertae 1 sneaks up behind him with a hatchet. Pat jabs his shield up, knocking Lacertae 2 off balance and then knocks it into Lacertae 1's faceplate. The metal clangs loudly. Lacertae 1 spins his hatchet to deflect Pat's shield after the initial hit. Lacertae 2 jumps at Pat, swords raised. Pat sidesteps, sticking Soul Calibur behind the backs of the curved swords, forcing them into the ground. He withdraws his sword, this time to thrust into Lacertae 2's side, but Lacertae 2 mule kicks him. Pat rolls back to the base of the steps. He scrambles up a step as Lacertae 1 lands from a jump, bringing down its hatchet on the step where Pat was moments ago. Pat gets into a crouch, as he glows with Soul Calibur's teal aura. He stabs up, catching Lacertae 1 in the head as Lacertae 1 manages one more stab, landing his hatchet in Pat's side. Pat winces, kicking its body down the stairs. Lacertae 2 pounces over 1's body and unleashes another flurry, this time, its blades filling the entirety of the hallway. Pat stands up, quickly backpedaling. He rounds a curve in the stairway. The Cultist lying in wait on the higher steps fires a crossbow, which Pat steps away from. Pat is left with advancing back towards the Lacertae. Pat slashes in a downward arc, slicing off Lacertae 2's left hand. Lacertae 2 screeches as Pat kicks him into the side wall of the stairwell. Pat starts running up the stairs again, his shield covering as much as it can of his vitals. Cultist stands there, not aiming his crossbow. Instead, Flamberge is there, standing closer than Pat had expected, and grabs Pat by the throat, holding him up, about to hack into his arm. Pat parries the hack with his sword and Flamberge lets him go. Pat falls a bit, struggling to gain footing and gasping for air, and Flamberge thrusts to impale him. Pat moves his shield to defend his chest, catching the thrust in time. Flamberge's sword bounces back, the stairway being narrower than he thought. Pat slashes up, scarring Flamberge diagonally across his face. Flamberge clutches his wound as Pat kicks out his knee to send him falling down the stairs. Flamberge stabs into the wall, catching his place as a small, black blur flies up from behind him. Pat looks back up to see that Cultist has reloaded and is about to shoot again. He sees Lacertae 2 charging, his right hand holding his remaining sword ready to be swung. Pat steps into Lacertae's strike, catching the bottom of its helmet on his shield as he passes. Cultist fires as Pat swings the surprisingly light Lacertae 2 into the path of the arrow. The arrow catches Lacertae 2 in its remaining arm. Pat sees Lacertae 2's blood on the sword and shield, and it's a dark green.

PAT  
What the hell-

Lacertae 2 raises the stump of his severed left hand to Pat's neck. His hand regenerates, Pat now seeing that it's comprised of three talon-like fingers, and starts to choke a surprised Pat. An orange glow emerges from the lower portion of the stairs. Pat stabs it in the side as he had previously intended as it grip weakens and Pat shoves the body off down the stairs. As it falls, it is cut in half by Flamberge, now fully malfested and glowing orange in his rage. Cultist runs up the stairs with Pat running after him and Flamberge running after Pat. Cultist breaks open the door, walking into a bright light. Pat stumbles after him. The light settles, revealing Fygul Cestemus, Thaler, Thaler's Soldiers, and Zwei being held by four of the latter.

PAT  
Zwei?

ZWEI  
Pat?! The hell have you been?! Get the hell out of here!

PAT  
They're in some kind of slave trade.

CULTIST ENVOY  
If only it were that mundane. We are an organization looking for extraordinary individuals, and as your friend here has one foot squarely in another dimension, we'll gather much from him.

THALER  
You, though, kid? You look like a little runt. Run along.

Flamberge comes up from behind Pat shaking his head at what Thaler said. All in attendance watch in awe as Flamberge's sword is swung around and around in a circle to gain momentum. He slashes down at Pat, who deflects it with his shield. Thaler Soldiers start to move forward but Thaler stops them. Flamberge scrapes the floor in front of Pat sending Pat back. He then begins a series of slashes to which Pat digs his stance in. He strikes Pat's shield over and over, creating sparks that become more and more erratic as he goes on. Pat's sword locks with his, and Pat begins to make use of the curvature of the flamberge, spiraling around the locked sword stabbing Flamberge lightly in the chest. Flamberge stumbles back, eventually catching himself. Flamberge moves to swing his sword at Pat, who advances. Pat parries the swing, bouncing it back. It leaves a shallow gash on Flamberge's throat and Soul Calibur also leaves one on the opposite side, this one glowing bright teal as the orange fades from Flamberge, who falls down, exhausted. Pat stands over him with Soul Calibur about to stab him, but Thaler's riflemen and Fygul's CROSSBOW CULTISTS all aim at Pat.

CULTIST ENVOY  
Dear me... mister Thaler, do you know what we have discovered here? This one wields the Soul Calibur.

THALER  
What'll you pay for it?

CULTIST ENVOY  
The power to rival Nightmare himself.

ZWEI  
Pat, get out of here! The sword is more important!

Cultist Envoy draws a saber and moves towards Pat followed on either side by eight Lacertae, which each draw shortswords and shields, advancing in a formation reminiscent of Spartans, circling around Pat, sword still drawn, backing up against the wall. What seems to be a cannon ball crashes through the window, sending Cultist Envoy flying, gravely wounded, and then pulls a 180 to destroy the chandeliers above and in front of Pat, causing a wall of fire between him and the Lacertae, who are each thrown back by the force of the fire and impact. Pat looks up to see Viola in a high window on the same wall as the door shouting at him.

VIOLA  
PAT, GET OUT OF THERE!

Pat dives over the fire, Thaler Riflemen and Crossbow Cultists firing at him through an unclear view impaired by fire. They shoot at him, but miss. Galeen steps forward, speaking to the lead Lacertae, AEON, who had been standing next to him with a pair of ancient-style war axes he recently pulled from his cloak.

GALEEN  
Aeon, go.

Aeon leaps over to the door to chase Pat as Thaler Soldiers in The background scramble for water to put out the fire. Pat runs outside to see Arcanum floating next to his head as if preparing to bash it in. He backs up.

PAT  
They got Zwei!

VIOLA  
We can't fight them now, but I know how we can!

PAT  
They'll kill him! We've got to go back!

Pat finds a battle-axe next to the body of Doorman, who Viola had incapacitated. He jams the door shut with it. Viola grabs him by the hand motioning for the two of them to run.

VIOLA  
You have no idea who you're dealing with, do you? Imagine a society of organized malfested with a damn plan! They won't kill him now, but they sure as hell can still capture us if we don't move!

There's a loud thud at the door as it quakes at its hinges. Arcanum smashes the axe into the door handle, jamming it. The two of them start to run. Aeon having leaps up to the door. He throws off his faceplate, foot-talons dug into the door to support himself. Visible now is a set of raptor teeth in a devilish smile. Thaler's soldiers have mostly stopped the fire. Thaler himself stands in amazement of Aeon. Galeen, now clearly the leader steps forward to explain.

THALER  
What the hell is he? What are they?

GALEEN  
Oh. I suppose our envoy is out of commission and I'll need to speak myself. Very well. The Lacertae were our brothers in the order. While our pursuits are more... collective than personal, their devotion to the sword was more internalized. Embracing the shards into their very flesh did much to improve them. Aeon here especially was successful in this regard.

Aeon leaps, hacking his blades into the windowsill that Viola had yelled from to catch himself.

GALEEN  
Incredible strength, acrobatics, practically eternal youth, the only drawback is a simpler nature. They are made to serve, but in a way, that's a good thing. They took a less correct approach and now they have a station in life to correspond with that.

Aeon flips up on to the windowsill. Closeup on Aeon, who looks back, the remainder of the fire reflected in his eyes. He leaps out of the window as the fire is extinguished. CULTIST calls to Galeen.

CULTIST  
Father Galeen, our envoy is still alive!

GALEEN  
He is? Good! We need to get him back alive.

Viola and Pat are running deeper into the woods, Arcanum following at Viola's side.

VIOLA  
Our useless horses must've ran off. They're almost as bad as our wolf.

PAT  
If these guys won't kill Zwei, how bad can they really be? What are they called again?

VIOLA  
Fygul Cestemus, an alchemist sect of malfested, and the only reason that they won't kill him is because they've got something worse in store. Once we lose them, we'll regroup to get Zwei back. Until then, we've got-

PAT  
Down!

Viola ducks as Pat deflects a thrown hand-axe. Aeon catches it, flipping into the darkness away from the path. Pat and Viola stand back to back as they hear rustling all around them. Aeon lunges out, axes drawn jumping at Pat. Arcanum flies at him, catching him square in the chest. It withdraws to land a fatal blow, but Aeon leaps out of its way. Pat thrusts Soul Calibur and Aeon flips over the sword. As he lands, Pat slashes down at him, slicing his robes, tearing holes all across it. Aeon smiles, bringing an axe down on Pat, who blocks it with his shield. Aeon smashes the other down as well, which forces Pat to lower his shield to block. Aeon lands hands first, giving him time to reveal a reptilian tail from the back of his robe and crack Pat across the face as if it were a whip. Pat is knocked back. Aeon grabs the axes, which had been stuck on Pat's shield and pounces towards him. Arcanum hits him hard in the side, and Aeon falls to the ground. Viola's claw pins down his one axe and Aeon swings the other to slash her. Viola leaps back, claw still pinning the axe on the ground. Pat slashes at Aeon's hand gripping the downed axe, but Aeon removes it, leaping up and kicking Pat's shield. Pat slides back a foot as Arcanum foils Aeon's landing. Aeon crashes into the ground. Pat brings down Soul Calibur to cleave his head in two at the mouth, but Aeon catches it in his teeth. Pat, with the help of gravity starts to gain the upper hand when Aeon throws his second axe at Viola. Viola's eyes widen as Pat withdraws Soul Calibur to deflect the throw. Aeon takes the chance to get up, swiping at Pat with his talon-feet, scratching him painfully. In turn, Pat slashes up, severing the end of Aeon's tail. Aeon screeches in pain, biting at Viola's hand, where he lands. Viola recoils, allowing Aeon to snatch his axe from her and his raptor toes maneuver the other, recently thrown axe between them. Aeon lets out a growl, looking to one side, seeing Pat and at the other Viola, Arcanum spinning so quickly between them it appears to be a ring. He throws both axes in a flip. Pat and Viola barely deflect them. Aeon catches them midair and spins midair into the forest, escaping. Viola and Pat are tired and out of breath.

VIOLA  
Say what you will about Dumas; at least he's pretty... But yes, Pat. They're a freaky-ass cult.

PAT  
Are they gonna turn Zwei into one of those?

VIOLA  
That's what half of them did to themselves. Willingly. Zwei's in for much worse. Remember the half of them that weren't deformed?

PAT  
Yeah.

VIOLA  
I saw it in a vision. They're building something out of their sacrifices, something big, and they're excited they get to splice in some Ein.

PAT  
Oh god. We've got to go back there.

VIOLA  
No we don't. I know where their base is.

PAT  
Let me guess, because you're psychic?

VIOLA  
That and I beat the crap out of the doorman until he told me. These guys got there on foot, so we've got a good chance of making it there if we hurry.

Zwei, Thaler, Flamberge, Galeen, the surviving, vast majority of Cultists, Lacertae, and Thaler Soldiers march, with the prisoners from downstairs in tow. Zwei is handcuffed and held on either side by a Thaler Soldier with a detail of four Lacertae around him.

ZWEI  
So, how's this gonna go down?

GALEEN  
My friend, your soul and that of your friend shall be key in rebuilding our avatar.

ZWEI  
What is he, a snowman or something?

Flamberge strikes Zwei across his face. Zwei spits up blood. Galeen chuckles.

GALEEN  
Oh, not exactly. He's a culmination of our alchemy and the souls that we implant it with.

ZWEI  
What?!

GALEEN  
Your wolf will be the centerpiece of our golem. Soon, the mighty Astaroth will be reborn.

ZWEI  
He was killed last time, I take it?

GALEEN  
He'll be stronger this time. We've been feeding him since his fall and each soul multiplies his power.

ZWEI  
Oh, in that case, it may take us two full minutes to rip its head off this time.

Galeen motions to Flamberge, who nods, punching Zwei hard in the gut. Thaler Soldiers let Zwei stumbles to the side of the road and throws up. Zwei smirks.

ZWEI  
Fair enough. Just wait and see.

Flamberge holds his sword next to Zwei's neck, Zwei still on the ground on his hands and knees. Thaler Soldiers pick Zwei up again. Galeen turns to Flamberge.

GALEEN  
Fine work, mister Flamberge. Consider this a tip.

Galeen reached into his back pocket, revealing a Soul Edge shard. He tosses it to Flamberge, who catches it, smiling in respect and gratitude. He grasps it, an orange glow surrounding him, muscles bulging and scars on his face settling but not healing as the shard numbs his pain. Zwei watches, surprised and concerned. Thaler smiles widely as his Soldiers watch in awe.

GALEEN  
Keep that in mind for the next time one among you wants to distinguish himself.

THALER  
Not that I'm complaining, mister Galeen, but are you sure you can keep up payments with these shards?

GALEEN  
Mister Thaler, I have no doubt of it. Our need of them is coming to an end. The Lacertae had used them, and with some experimentation, look what happened to them, reduced to beasts.

Thaler looks to the Lacertae, which bow their heads in forced humility.

THALER  
Don't you worry about us, though I have a request for the wolf.

GALEEN  
Oh?

THALER  
I want his wolf's pelt.

GALEEN  
But we have need of the wolf's body. Our ritual requires a body subjected to enough misery to force the soul into submission.

THALER  
Then I think we can make this agreement work. I only need the pelt.

GALEEN  
Ah, understood, mister Thaler. My brothers and the Lacertae shall see to it.

Thaler moves up to whisper to Galeen out of Zwei's hearing range.

THALER  
I'd say that you should see to that as soon as you can. I never wait long after I trap 'em to finish it.

GALEEN  
Understood. Do not worry, we'll see to it soon, as it the nature of his sacrifice.

THALER  
Well, good. Werewolves are subject to a powerful bond.

Cut to Zwei, a look of pained defiance on his face as he's escorted by Thaler Soldiers.

THALER  
They don't break easily.

Young Zwei wears the moon amulet while the day nears sunset. He's in a cave that he calls home. It's got the basics of a sleep roll, a chest with various loot gained from bandits to be bartered, and a rifle with a homemade dagger-bayonet. He's been drinking a stein of beer from the keg, sitting on the side of the cave wall, looking at the amulet, noticing a hole in the top of it.

YOUNG ZWEI  
Well, well. Looks like that last bandit was holding on to something special.

He shakes the amulet like a flask, disappointed that he hears nothing. Instead, he hears that it's hollow.

YOUNG ZWEI  
What's the point if I can't drink it? Hmm?

He blows into it, releasing a note too high for him to hear it. A pack of wolves' ears perk up, one separating from the pack, which runs up a hill where forest turns to mountains as the loner runs towards the cave.

YOUNG ZWEI  
Whatever. At least I got this.

He swings about his new great-sword like a kid showing off a new toy, standing with one leg perched on the beer keg he'd bartered for in the previous episode. He whistles all the while, and unbeknown to him, the moon amulet shines. A wolf in the woods turns to look at him, Young Zwei blissfully unaware.

YOUNG ZWEI  
It's gonna be weird using it like a sword again. Tacky thing. Why do swords even need handles? For balance or something?

Wolf runs, unseen by Young Zwei, towards the keg.

YOUNG ZWEI  
Who needs balance so much any-

Wolf tackles the keg, knocking Young Zwei over. The great-sword falls from his hand, clanging on the ground. Wolf grabs the handle of the great-sword in its jaw as it bolts out of the cave.

YOUNG ZWEI  
HEY! Nobody imparts irony on me! Especially not no overgrown mutt!

Young Zwei chases Wolf, running a strong speed, though the wolf seems to be running slow enough for him to pursue it. It starts to snow. Zwei follows it. Wolf leaps up a rocky hill where the others had leaped up before. Young Zwei takes a look at the hill.

YOUNG ZWEI  
I guess I made it this far...

Young Zwei starts climbing the hill, less gracefully than the wolf, but managing to keep up. As they climb, the sun is blocked by gray clouds, as the snow becomes heavier. Young Zwei gets to the top, seeing another forest. Wolf runs into the forest, still holding the sword. Young Zwei, tired and out of breath, continues the chase. The snow becomes a blizzard and slowly Young Zwei's view of the trees and wolf is being replaced with white. He looks to the ground, and sees the trail left by his dragged sword. He runs after the trail, but as he does so, the blizzard only gets heavier to the point the trail almost disappears as quickly as its made. Young Zwei is now running on an exclusively white backdrop of snow. He trips, sliding forward for ten feet into a circle of stone and rock formations. The snow relents here to a gentle dusting. He brushes the snow off of himself and stands up, looking around. There are rock formations in a 270 degree arc around where he entered, and he stumbles into the center of it. A dozen WOLVES emerge, stepping onto the rocks above Zwei, all around the formation. Wolf stands in front of Zwei, still holding the great-sword. Zwei looks around, becoming frightened and tense.

YOUNG ZWEI  
Goddamn tacky sword... Think, Zwei...

Young Zwei searches himself for something to use in defense. He takes off the moon amulet to use it to weigh down his punches. Wolves all perk up. Young Zwei looks at them, confused. He looks down at the amulet and in it sees a reflection of the full moon. He looks up to see it right above him, looking more beautiful than he's ever seen, completely visible, this location the only site around with a clear sky. Young Zwei is speechless as he looks to the wolves in a moment of understanding. He blows into the amulet, holding the note as the wolves all around him howl in unison. The amulet hovers out of Zwei's hands, glowing and floating to the middle of the rocks. Young Zwei is unable to believe what he sees. The amulet explodes, causing a flash of light. Young Zwei hears a piercingly powerful howl that begins, leading the others. He regains his vision to see Ein, who stands, for the first time with all of himself visible, his legs being the arched legs of archetypal werewolves. Ein stands at seven feet, towering over Young Zwei and stops howling, the pack stopping with him. Wolf walks up, delivering the great-sword to Ein. Ein returns the sword to Young Zwei, who nods in respect.

YOUNG ZWEI  
What are you?

Ein begins to fade out of existence, freed of his imprisonment in the amulet, but pained by the imminent death.

YOUNG ZWEI  
Hold on! You don't have to go! This has been one hell of a night and if you can kick ass like you make an entrance... wanna team up?

Young Zwei extends his right hand, gripping his sword by the blade with his right hand. Ein smiles, grateful at the offer.

YOUNG ZWEI  
Yeah, I'm sure. No need for you to fade away like this, buddy.

Ein firmly grasps the blade of the sword, his fingeres intersecting with Young Zwei's the force of it causing them both to bleed. Their blood mixes in their hands as Ein stops fading, regaining his clarity. Young Zwei braces himself as Ein roars and flies into him as a spirit. Young Zwei doubles over, grunting in trying to withstand the possession. the portion of his shirt over his upper chest is burned away by a powerful blue flame, scarring a crescent moon into it. Young Zwei struggles to his feet. He, with Ein materializing as a torso behind him, howl, the rest of the pack joining in proudly. Ein disappears, leaving Young Zwei to contemplate his new role as a werewolf. Young Zwei's breath is visible and his eyes widen.

YOUNG ZWEI  
Goddamnit, did you have to destroy my shirt on a mountain in the middle of a blizzard?!

Young Zwei looks at his bangs, now colored gray. He shrugs this off. Young Zwei walks to the edge of the cliff from within the forest. He steps out to see that the blizzard has cleared and the village is fighting the Bandit tribe that Young Zwei had been waging war on.

YOUNG ZWEI  
Oh no. You ready?

Ein growls in the direction of the fighting.

YOUNG ZWEI  
Thought so.

Young Zwei and Ein jump off the ledge to the rock trail below. Cut back to modern day Zwei, held by Thaler Soldiers.

ZWEI  
(Inner Dialogue)  
I'm sorry, Ein. Things look pretty bad, but I wouldn't count the three of us out yet.

Pat and Viola are taking cover behind the rock wall of the exterior of Fygul Cestemus's Temple hidden inside the cave. The two of them break in, walking through the mouth of the cave, entering the temple itself, and going down a staircase to the sacrificial chamber, the main room, a massive chamber with a pool of a glowing, pale orange liquid pulsating like a heartbeat below them, forty feet in diameter with a depth impossible to judge. Above it is a massive Axe, suspended vertically in the rock wall with the blade sticking out, surrounded by candles. Cultists chant around it, kneeling as Lacertae walk around on guard duty, each with a gladius and small shield. A stray Cultist stops a Lacertae, striking him as the Lacertae cowers, bowing in apology.

PAT  
Almost makes you feel sorry for them.

Lacertae begin to approach Viola and Pat's position, vaguely suspicious, swords drawn, speaking to each other via inhuman screeches.

VIOLA  
Somehow, I'm not so sympathetic to the demon-worshipping Lizard-men.

The two of them duck behind a large pillar.

PAT  
Can they hear us?

VIOLA  
A lizard's hearing is pretty lacking. They do, however, have great sight and smell.

PAT  
Well, we more or less smell like death thanks to Thaler's generous donation of goons.

VIOLA  
I'm not gonna look the part, so anything from in here is up to you.

PAT  
You mean like freeing Zwei?

VIOLA  
Just beat up the entire cult and a private army. It's not that hard, Pat.

Viola gives Pat Zwei's sword.

PAT  
Where are you gonna be?

VIOLA  
Anywhere that helps me rig the fight your advantage in the off-chance this turns... when this turns violent.

PAT  
Alright... Any tips from the future?

VIOLA  
Yeah. Stay the hell away from whatever's in that pool. They've been pouring all their victims into it and something's been harnessing those souls. I doubt there's any getting out once you're in.

PAT  
Do we make it out of this okay?

VIOLA  
Well, I'm fine. You two dumbasses are probably dead.

PAT  
What?!

VIOLA  
Oh, you mean from the visions! Nope. I was just speaking from common sense, but who knows. Lord knows you two have proven that wrong before.

Viola starts to leave, but Pat holds her back, out of the line of sight of the two Lacertae that have been approaching them. Pat and Viola draw their weapons, reluctant to start a fight as of yet. The two Lacertae stop their advance and sniff at the air in another direction. They put away their weapons and run away from Viola and Pat, leaping from the steps and sprinting to another wall, opposite them, climbing up the wall in a sprint. One leaps for a narrow tunnel, and the other leaps for the tunnel, smashing a chunk of rock that was in the way of his leap, sticking the landing onto the rim of the tunnel.

PAT  
Funny. Those things didn't seem all that much physically stronger than a decent warrior.

VIOLA  
The walls could be made of weak rock. Good to know.

PAT  
On top of that, it looks like they have some trouble. Hell, even if they don't, they will soon.

Pat and Viola break from the pillar in opposite directions. Viola steps outside, lit by the moon. She hits the rock wall with Arcanum. It breaks.

VIOLA  
Huh.

She starts to climb up the side using her claw. Meanwhile, Pat is inside the temple looking for robes. He stumbles across the cult's barracks, searching them for robes to use as a disguise and some incense to mask his smell from the Lacertae. He walks by the armory, spotting rows of scythes, flails, and crossbows.

PAT  
Here's hoping they don't get to use these.

CULTIST 2 sits behind the rack of flails, subtly grabbing one. Pat inspects the weapons, many of them looking ancient and ceremonial, as he notices a layer of dust on them. Cultist 2 steps out from behind the rack. Pat turns to see him, Cultist 2 swinging his flail, not even bothering for a combat stance.

PAT  
You people really don't get much use out of these, do you?

CULTIST 2  
We use them when the moment arises, trespasser.

PAT  
That's not good, especially for something like a flail. You can get to be very out of practice.

Cultist 2 laughs as he swings the flail. Pat quickly draws Soul Calibur. Cultist 2 stops laughing as his eyes widen. Pat casually deflects the flail into Cultist 2's head, leaving him incapacitated, possibly dead.

PAT  
What did I say?

Pat drags Cultist 2's body behind the flail rack, and walks out a moment later wearing his robes. He conceals Soul Calibur's sword and shield beneath the spacious robes, as well as Zwei's sword. He also picks up one of the battle masks laying about the armory.

PAT  
I could thin them out a bit before they arrive, I guess.

Pat continues to the barracks, where three more cultists are sitting and talking.

CULTIST 3  
Evening, brother. The earliest Lacertae have returned, and they say to prepare. We have a werewolf to sacrifice! That should be enough to bring our child to life. Astaroth will live again!

Pat takes a moment to remember what Cultist 2 sounded like after hearing him speak once. His impression is fairly convincing.

PAT  
Huzzah!

CULTIST 4  
It's not that simple, brother. I hear he was personal companion to the wielder of the Soul Calibur.

CULTIST 3  
I'm not afraid. By the time he arrives, Astaroth will have risen.

CULTIST 4  
I hear he's the one born to wield the sword. Which is troubling.

CULTIST 3  
Ah, but remember, that means he may also have a hand in wielding Soul Edge.

PAT  
Is that true?

CULTIST 3  
According to our prophecy. This is the age where one sword will snuff out the other, and with our golem, Father Galeen practically assures Soul Edge's victory.

Cultist 5 runs into the room.

CULTIST 5  
Brothers, several Lacertae have been slain in Thaler's lodge. Consider arming yourselves or prepare for the ritual immediately. If Soul Calibur is on its way, we'll need him awoken!

CULTIST 4  
More dead Lacertae? They're almost doing us a favor, the corrupted, little vermin.

CULTIST 3  
Say what you will, but at least they were capable fighters. It's a shame. They would've fed Astaroth well. I suppose their survivors will have to do.

PAT  
We're really going to feed what's left of them to into the pool?

CULTIST 4  
Their answer to the question of Soul Edge's finest application was wrong, and they paid the price with deformity. We'll do them two favors by ending their lives and sacrificing them for the correct one.

CULTIST 5  
We aren't discussing this now. Everyone arm up or get ready for prayer.

Cultist 3 gets up, playfully nudging Pat.

CULTIST 3  
Don't get too excited brother. Remember last time with the flail? Hehe.

PAT  
Ha. I guess I never learn. I'll catch up in a moment.

Cultists 3,4, and 5 walk out of the barracks. Pat removes his mask, rubbing his face in stress.

PAT  
Ok, so free Zwei, fight off cultists, soldiers, and lizard-men, all before they birth an invincible golem. Stay focused. All isn't lost yet.

Pat hears clanging on the ceiling and looks up 15 feet at it, to see Aeon there, crawling menacingly towards him. Pat maneuvers his robe to get a grasp at Soul Calibur's hilt. Aeon leaps from the ceiling, drawing both axes.

END


End file.
